Happy Birthday, L!
by Insaine
Summary: Anna's favorite holiday is Halloween. This also happens to be her best friend, L's birthday. So Anna has to make sure it's special. LxOC sort of a prequel to Forever and Always. One shot.


"Are you sure you don't want to come trick-or-treating, L?" Anna asked again. She was leaning against the door frame in a black leotard, tutu, boots, and a pair of cat ears. She had black cat whiskers on her face clearly drawn on with eyeliner. "I'm sure, you can take Mello, Near, and Matt." Anna pouted and looked over to the dog costume she's gotten for him. "L, it's Halloween! Come on loosen up a little!" He looked up from his computer and frowned, "I know it is Anna, but I'm starting my first case in a few weeks." Anna sighed and wrapped her arms around his neck and looked at the computer screen, "L, you only turn nineteen once. You'll have hundreds of cases." He looked up to her and then down at the laptop before sighing, "Fine." Anna squealed and pushed her bangs out of her eye, "Hurry up and get dressed! I need to go help Matt tie his tie really quick." With that she was gone.

L walked into the courtyard of Wammy's orphanage feeling less than excited about going out trick or treating. "Happy birthday, L!" Before him stood three little boys and Anna all in costume holding empty pillowcases. Six year old Near was a green dinosaur and clinging to Anna's leg, Mello was dressed as Sherlock Holms and half asleep against a tree, while Matt was a gangster playing his videogame with an unlit cigarette hanging out of his mouth. Anna smiled and took L's hand in hers, "You look adorable!" L looked at the little boys gathered around them, "I feel ridiculous. We're too old to be trick or treating." L pulled on one of the ears Anna had made out of felt and she frowned at him, "We are not too old to be trick or treating. You need to reevaluate your priorities. Besides it's your birthday! You need to have some fun tonight." She pulled on his hand as well as Near's and started out the gate with Matt and Mello behind them.

A few hours later the small group walked back into Wammy's. Anna had a sleeping dinosaur in one arm and a semiconscious gangster half-heartedly playing a videogame. L was carrying a completely passes out Mello as well as the kids candy bags. L put the candy on the table and they walked down to Mello's room together. L walked inside and put him into the bed and started walking away. "L, you need to tuck him in." L looked at her for a moment and sighed before pulling the sheets up over the small blonde. He then followed her down the hall to Near's room. She passed Matt to L and walked into the room and placed Near in his bed. She tucked him in tightly and brushed a white hair out of his forehead and placed a light kiss on it. "Sleep tight, Near." Anna walked out and took Matt from L and helped him change into his pajamas and then tucked him into bed. She removed his goggles and kissed his forehead, "Good night, Mattie." "Good night, Anna… L." He mumbled before falling asleep.

Anna giggled as she shut his door. L looked at her frowning, "What's so funny?" She shook her head, "You are horrible with kids. Now go wash that paint off your face, birthday boy. I can't take you seriously as a dog." L tugged off the dog ears and went to go take a shower while Anna went to take off her makeup. When she was done she changed into her pajamas and went into the kitchen to carry out her plan.

"L?" She asked walking into his room. L was back in front of his laptop sitting the funny way he does. "What is it, Anna?" He didn't look up at her. She frowned and look at the time. She spun him around in his chair and a blush crept on his face at their closeness, Anna however seemed un-phased. "L, there's still a half hour left of Halloween! Come on!" She grabbed L's hand and pulled him away into the kitchen. "Anna, what's all this about?" She turned off the light and lit a candle. "Happy birthday, L!" She put a small cake down in front of him. "Anna… you didn't have to do this." Anna's face broke out in a smile as she sat next to him. "Of course I did! You're my best friend. You needed a cake on your birthday. Now hurry up and make a wish."

**A/N: So I know I'm posting this a little late since Halloween was yesterday, but I had to revise it and yesterday was busy, but better late than never right? So without further adieu, Happy Birthday, L! **

L thought about it for a moment before blowing out the candle. Anna turned back on the light and sat back next to him and handed him a fork. "What did you wish for?" L shook his head, taking a bite of cake. "I can't tell you," He swallowed, "It won't come true if I do." Anna pouted at her best friend, "Fine. Don't tell me." He shrugged, "I won't." He took another piece of cake. It didn't take long for L and Anna to finish his birthday cake. "So did you have a good birthday?" L nodded and their eyes met. Anna bit her lip and before either one knew what had happened the space between them had disappeared. L pulled Anna onto his lap and her hands were tangled in his damp black hair. When they broke apart they were both breathless, foreheads resting against each other. A sly smile slipped onto her face and pulled herself away from L and took his hand, "Come on."

"I got my wish." L said placing a kiss on Anna's forehead as she cuddled closer to him under the sheets on his bed. A smile formed on her face as she looked into L's stormy grey eyes, "Did you now?" He shrugged as she ran her fingertips up his chest to the nape of his neck, "I think so." Anna smirked, "What was it?" L traced the curve of her body with his hand and thought about the event that had just taken place between them, "I wished for you." Anna laughed and kissed him hard on the lips, "What a waste of a wish. You already had me, L." L chuckled once to himself and placed a kiss on her lips. Anna looked up at him before kissing him once more, "Happy birthday, L."


End file.
